Of Twilight Saga Vampires on Christmas!
by AUBURN FLAMES
Summary: In which Mikan reads the Twilight Saga novel, Natsume testing her ideas about Twilight, Hotaru shooting her Baka Gun, and Ruka worried about the animals the Cullens eat. "Can't you be a vampire, Nat? Use your red eyes!" "I'm scared of Sant Claus!" NM. RR


December 26, 2009. Edited, thanks to **jubelle. **I just want you to know, that I didn't wrote the last part. So, thanks for letting me know! :)

Annabelle AnneKC- really romantic? Thanks.

Hey hey ho! 8th story here! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but Tachibana Higuchi does. I don't own Twilight Saga but Stephenie Meyer does. Slightly inspired by Winter Moonlight Sonata's work, but in different settings. I don't also own Two Is Better Than One. Boys Like Girls owns it.

Summary: In which Mikan reads the Twilight Saga novel, Natsume tests Mikan's knowledge about Twilight Saga, Hotaru shooting her Baka Gun to the couple, Ruka worried about the animals the Cullens eat during hunting. Christmas fic. :)

**Of Twilight Saga Vampires on Christmas.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

It's Christmas vacation! The students are now free to do whatever they want. No more homeworks, seatworks, and pop quizzes! The Academy's Christmas Party will be held on Christmas Eve, which is a day ahead. Students are now busy doing preparations for the party. Girls from Latent and Special Ability class are assigned to bake a 10-feet tall cake, and cook other snacks. The Technical Ability class is busy making effects for the party. The Dangerous Ability? They are not allowed to help since some visitors might see them, and might took interest on them especially their abilities.

Anyway, let's take a look at the couple, Natsume and Mikan. Since Mikan had finished doing her errands, she decided to stay at Natsume's room.

"So, what? Are we gonna sit on this couch for eternity doing nothing?" Mikan huffed.

"Oh, is that so? What do you want to do?" Natsume asked Mikan with a husky voice, teasing her with _that_.

"Ughh! _That_'s not what I meant!" Mikan shouted. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Nat, do you know the _Twilight Saga_?" Mikan shifted to sitting position.

"About a human girl who fell in love with a vegetarian vampire, and vice versa?" Natsume laughed.

"And what is funny with that? Twilight is so romantic! Romantic, romantic! I just finished reading Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. I cannot read Breaking Dawn yet, someone has borrowed it before me." She placed her arms above her chest.

"What? I can't believe you're reading a set of four, an inch and half books. Why don't you just read Math, Science, and other educational books instead of a mythical book?" Natsume raised a brow.

"Mind your own business, jerk. I'm addicted to the Twilight Saga; you can't changed that. And, I don't think of that as a mythical book."

"I care about your obsessions, Polka. You're mine. I can't believe you're addicted to a vampire, when you know that it can kill you."

"Yeah, what is it to you? Edward Cullen cannot kill me, the Cullens are vegetarians." Mikan smirked.

"Once they smell blood, human blood, they get thirsty. No matter how many times a vampire has drunk an animal's blood, human blood is still different to them. More delicious, I say." Natsume stated.

"I know, I know, I know! I don't care if they kill me, at least I got the chance to see a real vampire. I _loooove_ Twilight!" Mikan giggled.

"So you really like Twilight Saga, right? I'll test you." Natsume smirked. Mikan's eyes got big.

"Polka, when is Bella's birthday? How old is she when she celebrated her birthday in New Moon?"

"September 13, 18 years old."

"Name of Edward's mother?"

"Elizabeth Masen."

"Who changed Jasper to a vampire?"

"Maria."

"What is Bella's power when she was changed to a vampire?"

"I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet! That's cheating, Natsume!"

"Well, if you're really a big fan of Twilight Saga, you must find a way to know everything. Hell, you don't have to wait for the Breaking Dawn to be returned to the library. Who borrowed it? I can steal the book from that person." Natsume laughed.

"I am not, and never will I use you for bad reasons. I don't wanna talk to other guys for long because, I know they will get injured." Mikan poked his chest.

"Good you know. Hey Mik, what is your Christmas wish? What more can you wish for, when you already have me?" He whispered to her ears.

"..."

"Hey, you're staring into space! Come on, answer my question."

"Arrogant jerk! Simple. I want my own vampire story, and my own Edward Cullen." Mikan, with all her hopes up.

"Mikan, you are not a young girl anymore who wishes she can be married to her so-called-prince-charming. Idiot."

"Baka. You're my prince charming. And Mikan here, is the princess. Girls can dream, you know." Mikan smiled.

"If I were Edward, I had run away from you a moment ago. I don't want to be harassed with some kind of a crazy fangirl." Natsume smirked.

"I. Don't. Harrass. Boys. And. Vampires. Natsume." Mikan said.

"Oh, don't be angry, Polka! I'm just kidding! It's not my fault if you're gone gaga, and obsessed with Edward, with a vampire." Natsume laughed.

"Where is the funny part? I don't get it. Is that a joke?" Mikan asked with a tone of sarcasm.

"No, seriously, what's your Christmas wish? I don't like girls wishing for mythical creatures come to life. That's so, immature, and crazy perhaps."

"And I am immature and crazy? Who is more immature between us? Think about it, jerk." Mikan slapped Natsume on his arm, real hard.

"Ow! Ok, I admit defeat. Forced."

"Can't you be a vampire, Natsume, so you can be romantic?!" Mikan raised a brow.

"When I made you my girlfriend, isn't that romantic?"

"Nat, I almost broke a bone when you grabbed me from Tsubasa-senpai. He got first degree burns. You're too harsh! And you did not courted me, you just stated it! Is that even romantic?"

_It was their Christmas Ball. Everybody is assigned to find a dance partner, even their partners or not. Mikan was asked by Tsubasa, and she happily accepted the invitation. Unknown to them, Natsume is spying on them. He heard every words they spoke; he was so jealous. Then Mikan caught glance on him._

_"Oh, there you are Nat! Guess what, Tsubasa is my dance partner for the ball! Yay!" Mikan happily said to him._

_".."_

_"You aren't even listening Nat! Hmmp! Tsubasa-senpai and I will be going. Hmmmmp!"_

_Natsume watched them as they go. Hours passed before the ball. Students are busy eating, and socializing with others. The ball came in. He watched shadow-freak drew closer Mikan to him. Ouch. Jealousy is taking over. He can't control it anymore, so he went to the two and grabbed Mikan._

_"This idiot is mine. Only mine. Go find your own idiot."_

_The words made Mikan smile. Except for the fact he used 'idiot' in describing her, with a loud voice infront of the people. She was embarassed because of two things: First, she was preferred as an idiot, second, Natsume gave her an indirect confession. Though it wasn't much of an i-love-you statement, it's still important to Mikan. From there, no boys dared to flirt with her, even be close to her for long. For they knew Mikan is fire caster's. And now, they're one their third year of their relationship. They have been together since they were 13._

"And how I can possibly be a vampire?"

"You can use your bloody red, crimson eyes." Mikan laughed.

"Right. My crimson eyes that hypnotizes you and the others."

"Just kidding, don't take it too seriously, Nat." Thy both laughed.

The laughter was stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Mikan came to open the door, and was surprised to see Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hey, Natsume. What's up?" Ruka asked.

"Fine. You?"

Mikan approached Hotaru and smiled at her. Hotaru shoot Mikan with her Baka Gun.

"Ow, Hotaru! What was that for? I just smiled at you for Pete's sake!" Mikan rubbed her head.

"Baka. The Special Ability Class is searching for you. Anyway, I got you covered up, don't worry." Hotaru gave a half-smile.

"Thanks, Hotaru."

"Natsume, what were you doing with Mikan?" Ruka sat beside him.

"We were talking about Twilight Saga. Do you know that?" Natsume answered.

"About a human girl who fell in love with a vampire whose favorite food are mountain lions?" Ruka said fast.

Silence in the room.

"Ruka. You. Gave. The. Same. Answer. Like. Natsume's." Mikan froze.

"You're right. Don't worry Ruka, he doesn't eat rabbits like Usagi." Natsume laughed. Ruka is really nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous, especially if you're an animal lover, with animal pheromone?

"I trust you, Natsume." Ruka said with nervousness in his voice.

"So, Hotaru, are you free now?" Mikan asked her.

"Nope. I just came here to see if you are here. And, fortunately yes. We even thought you're wandering around the Central Town looking for a Santa Claus." Hotaru said.

"I wasn't looking for Santa Claus! In fact, I'm scared of him!" Mikan shouted.

"Baka. We saw you last year hugging the big red guy in a booth." Natsume slapped Mikan's forehead.

"Eh?"

"By the way, will be going. Mikan, come to my room 5 hours before the ball. Makeover." Hotaru said before she bid goodbye.

Before Mikan can speak a word, Hotaru and Ruka have left already.

* * *

The Christmas Ball is about to start when Mikan and Hotaru arrived. Hotaru was wearing a red, sleeveless dress up to her knees. While, Mikan is wearing a tube-dress, reaching up to her knees also. Her hair was down, since he likes to see it in that way. Natsume saw Mikan waiting beside the gate, so he approached her. He gladly took her hand to his'. She just smiled at him.

Natsume whispered something to her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Is this the only night I look beautiful?" Mikan replied.

"No. Let's go to the ball room. The others are waiting.

Some students are mingling with others, busy socializing, eating, and dancing at fast music.

"Oh my gawd! You look gorgeous tonight, Mikan. How many make-ups did you put to waste, Mikan?"

"I just put some powder, lipgloss, and mascara. That's few, compared to yours, Permy." Mikan answered. Sumire, can't help but only walk away with her minions.

Then, the MC went to the speaker and spoke.

"Students, the ball will start now. Legend has it, that when a pair dances at the legendary music, under the moonlight, they will be together. So grab your dance partners and dance!"

Mikan froze. She don't have a partner, no one asked her, even Natsume. She felt sad, thinking Natsume has invited someone already. To her surprise, someone grabbed her hand, and put it to his shoulders. The lad placed his hand on her waist.

"Natsume, you scared me! Hmmp!"

"No one asked you out?"

"No one wants to be my partner. They are scared that they might get injured because of someone who is so overprotective." Mikan laughed.

"I bet that overprotective someone is crazy for you." Natsume smirked. "Well then, be my partner?"

"Sure." Mikan smiled. :)

The slow music played. The music is 'Two is Better Than One'.

"This reminds me of Twilight. You know, their prom? Only in different music." Mikan smiled.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey,_

_You know his could be something_

_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away,_

_Ano now I'm left with nothing._

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But you already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one._

Mikan can't help but smile to the sweetness around the place. She was even surprised to see Hotaru and Ruka-dancing together.

"Hey, Nat,"

".."

"I want to read Breaking Dawn."

"After the ball, then."

"Ok."

"This moment is like the one's in Twilight.. really."

"You've said that a while ago, baka. I don't wanna hear it over, and over again."

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's ok_

_I'm finally now believing._

"I still wish to have my own Edward." Mikan whispered.

"You can also have a vampire, at the same time, fire caster." Natsume said. Both were unaware that the countdown to Christmas is about to close.

"5..4..3..2..1!" The crowd said in unison.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Wha- Nat! I don't even know they are saying the countdown!"

"Neither do I."

"You dazzled me."

"And so the fire caster fell in love with the nullifier."

"I hate how much I love you. I'm such an idiot falling for you."

"You're still lucky, you have me."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! I know some of you are lazy to leave a review, but, it will help me a lot! :)

I know it's a little off about Christmas, and the plot is really ridiculous.

In case some of you don't know the Twilight Saga,

Edward- the male protagonist. The vampire! :)

Bella- the female protagonist. The human girl! :)

I really love Twilight Saga and Boys Like Girls, so I hope that this proved it. :)

If there are some typographical errors, please let my know by sending me a review.

~danielle. :)

-December 25, 09.

~10:27 pm.

Edited:

December 26, 09.

~8:53 pm.


End file.
